


Hear me

by bevin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anorexic bruce wayne, Breakup, Clark is mean, Dark Bruce Wayne, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, SuperBat, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Love, Young clark, jealous Clark, protective Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: After Clark breaks up with Bruce , Bruce is left heartbroken and depressed . He silently cries for help and pleads for someone , anyone to hear his silent cries for help . But no one pays the silent cries any heed . Bruce starts an unhealthy habit of not eating which may be the death of him . Will someone finally take notice to Bruce's silent cries for help ? Will someone find out about Bruce not eating ? Or will this be the death of Bruce ?





	

Bruce's 

pov  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg,

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,

Came the piercing sound of my alarm clock I groaned before covering my ears with my pillow . Why did my stupid alarm have to wake me up now of all times ?!! I was in the middle of a wonderful dream , I was finally reunited with my parents . It was really rare for me to even get a decent amount of sleep because usually, a nightmare of my parent's death caused me to wake up hours before school starts . I know I won't be able to fall back asleep so I stay up until I have to get ready for school .

God, I miss them so much ever since they were brutally murdered in front of me Alfred's raised me . Why did they have to die , why couldn't it have been me ? Why did they have to leave me all alone ?

I put my head in my hands before looking at the time on my alarm clock . It's only 6:00 school doesn't start till 7:45 so I still have plenty of time to get ready . 

I reached over to my nightstand and shut the annoying devil in disguise , instantly the ringing stopped as did my oncoming headache . Reluctantly I got out of my bed and started to get ready for school . First I took a steaming hot shower to wake me up , then I searched around my closet for something to wear . I have plenty of clothes which is to be expected considering my parents were billionaire's the money was passed down to me . Although having the money comes with a price because I now inherent Wayne enterprises . 

Between owning Wayne enterprises during the day and being the Batman at night I'm dead beat tired and stressed . The fact that I'm in high school doesn't help at all . People get hurt and people die , one mistake could make all the difference between life and death .

Eventually, I found the outfit that I was looking for and hastily put it on . I looked in my full-length mirror to examine what I was wearing . A dark navy blue muscle shirt that showed every crevice and folds in my chest while also showing off my abs . The outfit was completed with a pair of denim skinny jeans with black pockets . Satisfied with what I had chose to wear I then proceeded to brush my thick raven tuft of hair . Lastly, I brushed my teeth before going downstairs to see Alfred . 

'' Morning Master Bruce , are you hungry ? I made breakfast '' Alfred said . 

'' Morning Alfred , and thanks but I'm not hungry '' I replied . The sad gaze Alfred gave me went unnoticed . 

'' Master Bruce you need to eat '' Alfred commented sternly . 

'' I know Alfred and I will but I'm just not hungry '' I replied. Alfred looked unphased by my lie .

'' Master Bruce does this happen to have something to do with Mr. Kent ?'' Alfred asked knowingly . I plastered a fake grin on my face before replying . 

'' No of course not . Why would you think that ?'' I lied between my teeth before grabbing my backpack and walking out the front door to walk to school . 

'' Oh master Bruce why can't you see how many people are worried about you ?'' Alfred solemnly said only to realize he was talking to nothing but air .


End file.
